Tacenda — boyf riends
by springlink
Summary: Jeremy Heere,your ordinary student who has average grades,a trusting best friend he could rely onto,a girl who finally loves him for who he truly is,a group of friends,and a loving father;it was the perfect life he can ever dream of. But Senior Year is yet to begin,relationships may shatter and problems may come.
1. Tacenda:Trigger Warnings,Disclaimers etc

;Story Description;

Jeremy Heere,your ordinary student who has average grades,a trusting best friend he could rely onto,a girl who finally loves him for who he truly is,a group of friends,and a loving father;it was the perfect life he can ever dream of.

Well not until someone unknown reaches out to him secretly in text for an different advices that will help the both of them in surviving highschool. Both of them agreed that no else but the two of them knows about their everyday communication with eachother.

The only thing he has to do is keep his conversation untold until school is finally over,it's as simple as that. But everyone knows that there is always gossipers roaming in the school halls with open ears,they can spill your secrets and destroy your life faster than a blink.

Will Jeremy be able to thrive without anyone knowing about his secret? How will his friends and family react when they find out?

tacenda

(n.) things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence.

;Disclaimer;

Nothing belongs to me except the storyline and plot on this fan-fiction. I do not own anything from Be More Chill,that all belongs to the amazing Ned Vizzini,Joe Iconis,Joe Tracz and the amazing people who brought Be More Chill to life.

;Trigger Warnings;

As the story progresses,some parts of it may include:

1.Homophobia/Homophobic Comments

2.Bullying

3.Swearing

If you cannot bear these kinds of topics,please,I recommend you not reading this.

;Authors Note;

Hi! The reason I wrote this authors note is because this will probably the only authors note you'll see throughout the whole journey of the story,well I hope so. I just don't want to ruin the vibe of the chapters by an a/n,so you'll rarely see them in the book. So I'll address a couple things so everything will be clear.

I changed a few things in the story, though I sometimes rush and forget to check the grammar and the right information. So if you see something wrong with the characters, background or anything,feel free to tell me in the comments. Unless I said it's intentional though.

Last thing,English is my second language so be prepared to see a heck ton of grammar mistakes all around the place. I try my hardest on correcting them! :)

The update schedule is not permanent yet,but I'm working on updating every Wednesday.

And that was all! Thank you for reading this long Authors Note!


	2. Music Playlist

Aye!

So this is some of the songs that inspired me to write this bmc fanfic,and the one that helped me when I have writers block. And some that interprets the thoughts of the characters and the plot throughout the story.

Not all the lyrics go well by the story,so I'll just write the parts that are. Also if this isn't your music taste then that is completely fine! I just made this for fun and you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to. More songs will be added here as the story progresses.

Also feel free to have your own interpretation of the songs! These songs are not on order btw.

Sweater Weather -

The Neighborhood

And if I may just take your breath away

I don't mind if there's not much to say

Sometimes the silence guides our minds to

So move to a place so far away

Khalid Normani -

Love Lies

Don't be afraid to tell me if you ain't with it

I see you're focused, yeah you're so independent

It's hard for me to open up, I'll admit it

You've got some shit to say and I'm here to listen

Glass Animals -

Pork Soda

Why can't we laugh now like we did then?

How come I see you and ache instead?

Halsey -

Is There Somewhere

I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go

Is there somewhere you can meet me?

'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings

And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing

5.15.19 ; 11:05PM


	3. i

Noun

tacenda

•things that are not to be spoken about or made public

•things that are best left unsaid

THE IRRITATING SOUND OF THE ALARM CLOCK filled Jeremy's ears as he bolted upright,turning it off by practically smashing it.He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand beside the now destroyed alarm clock,letting out a yawn before standing up and stretching his arms upwards.He pulled his blinds to the side as the blinding light from the sun streamed through.

He opened his closet,revealing the only clothing that was hanging,which was his signature blue-yellow striped t-shirt and his blue cardigan,with his dark blue pants.He grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed,running his fingers through his dark chestnut-brown hair with no care if it's messy.

As he was getting ready,the male took a glance at the calendar hanging in front of his door,realizing today is his first day on Senior Year.

Awesome,just fantastic.

A few months back,Junior Year has finally come to an end and another level is yet to beat,Senior Year.Well,Jeremy couldn't care any less at all,he just wanted this whole thing done so he could finish college with his best friend,none other than,Michael Mell.Since they already have planned to go to college together.

Jeremy pressed his glasses onto his face before going downstairs,seeing his father cooking breakfast surprisingly with pants on.After the Squip Incident Michael somehow convinced Jeremy's father to wear pants everyday,and it seems like it's working for both Jeremy and his dad.

"Hey son!"Mr.Heere smiled,handing his son a plate with eggs and bacon."I'm going out tonight."

"Awe again,Dad?"Jeremy questioned,raising his brow.

These past days,Mr.Heere was always out for a date with the woman he met at the hospital when Jeremy was getting healed,every other day his father would go out to a date with her. Sure,Jeremy was proud of his father finally moving on,but he never mentions anything about her except her having a son almost the same age as Jeremy.

"I'm just excited for her to finally meet you,buddy."Mr.Heere smiled as his son rolled his eyes on the nickname his father always calls him.

Moments after their little conversation,Jeremy finished his meal within a minute.He stood up from his seat,grabbing his bag and waving goodbye to his father before leaving to go to the bus.Which finally didn't leave without him this time.

The brunette stepped inside the bus as he climbed up the stairs,which lead him to different students sitting and doing their own businesses.

He nervously eyed different people in their seats,recognizing familiar faces as he passed through,some friendly faces and familiar eyes filled with hatred;if their glares could kill,he would probably be six feet under the ground by now.

After searching for a seat,he spotted one right on back.When he was a few steps away from his seat,he by accident,turned his gaze to a black haired girl,who was extremely familiar to him.

It was the dearest Christine Canigula.

As always,her face was buried into reading the book she was always holding;but Jeremy didn't notice any of that,probably because he was busy staring.

And before he knew it,he was standing there eyeing Christine with heart eyes.

After the SQUIP Incident, Jeremy finally had the courage to confess his feelings for Christine;of course,the girl accepted his feelings which made the boy happier than ever.

But the thing that bothered him the most is their distant relationship: Don't get it the wrong way,they love each other dearly and all but Christine was always away during the summer. But Jeremy just thought nothing of it,and remained patient.

Suddenly,the bus started moving, which interrupted the brunette's daydreaming and making him fall straight to the ground,and once again,embarrassing himself in front of the crowd.

Christine immidietly placed the book she was holding on her lap,looking at Jeremy with shock."Oh Jeremy,are you okay?"

Jeremy looked up at Christine,trying not to stutter,or even say anything out of embarrassment.

"O-of course I am-"

His words were chopped off when the bus tilted sidewards,making him roll to the side.

Snickers and laughter filled the whole bus,as the brunette tried to stand back up,holding the edges of the chairs to maintain his balance.

"Uh excuse me! There's still someone standing on the bus!"Christine yelled,loud enough for the bus driver to hear.

The bus stopped moving as the bus driver's loud complains filled the whole bus.

"Go find a seat kid,I don't have all day!"

He had the idea of sitting next to his partner,but he then noticed someone sitting next to her,making him frown.Jeremy turned his heel and walked off,but he couldn't help but notice Christine giving him a sympathetic smile that made him smile back,after that she started zoning out and reading her book again.

The brunet approached the unoccupied seat he saw earlier,and with no hesitation,he quickly sat down so he wouldn't cause any more attention.Shortly after he sat down,the bus started moving as the students went back to talking to each other and the others doing their own things,acting like nothing happened.

Ring! Ring!

Jeremy looked up,noticing it was his phone that just rang.He quickly pulled it from his bag,checking the message.

'Did you get my email?'

The brunet lowered his eyebrows,the person's number was unrecognizable from what he knows,and he knows very few people and by few,just his best friend Michael.

They even use their 'secret personal' numbers when they text each other,claiming that no one else knows it but the both of them.

Jeremy was stuck staring at the number as he wondered if this person is going on the same school as him and who even was this person?

After a while,he responded with the best reply he can think of at the moment.

'No? And who are you? how'd you get my number?'

He waited for a response but nothing came,he had an idea to peek in front of him to see if anyone else was texting,but he saw no one else on their phone except Chloe and Jenna.I mean it can't be Jenna,right?

And neither will it ever be Chloe.

Maybe it's just another prank they're pulling on him.

He secretly watched their movements,trying to see if they were the ones messing with him.

"Chloe,Chloe-"Jenna started,only to be cut off by her bossy 'friend' sighing.

"What now,Jenna?"The blonde spat,turning her head towards her.

Jenna pointed at Jeremy,whispering something with a big smile on her face. Chloe widened her eyes and quietly shouted at her,the dark skinned girl winced at the the unexpected outburst of the blonde,she gave her an apologetic look before going back talking to their friend,Brooke Lohst;who was quietly listening to their little argument, kissing every word Chloe said.

Jeremy raised his brow in confusion;did Chloe just defended him? Chloe Valentine,the school's most popular girl -besides Jenna Rolan,just defended someone like Jeremy Heere? He knew they were friends and all but on the public eye?

Jeremy rested his head on the window,wondering what could be the reason of their change of heart.

The brunet shrugged off the negative thoughts with a smile,relieved that not many people will be bullying him anymore since the others learnt to be friends with him,or just treat him like a person and not trash atleast.

Suddenly,he received a flattering message that made the boy smile with sweetness.

One new message from 'Chris '

'Hey Jere! :) Just wanting to ask if you're okay. See you at lunch later today!'

The bus stopped moving as the sound of the students' complains and excitement grew louder.

"This is gonna be a very long day."The boy whispered to himself,running his sweaty hands on the straps of his bag.

Edited

1277 Words


End file.
